who's a dumb aft now?
by Himitsu the secretive otaku
Summary: Big trouble when the Host Club walks into there club room and find it being set up with some desks and a whole lot of chairs in front of a stage along with five 14-12 year olds building the set to something. Watch dear readers as the Host club is bombarded by these teens who are starting there own show called "whose a dumb aft" where you guys get to ask and dare any of the hosts.


Whose a dumb aft now?

* * *

It was the end of a normal school day, the host club was walking to there club room.

When they got to the doors they heard shouts and the sound of something banging against wood.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other shrugging.

Tamaki opened the doors and they were completely surprised to see…

A stage with a cat walk and with a few office desks with comfy looking office chairs, and lots of chairs and in front of the stage was black curtains that were tied up so they were open.

A girl walked in from behind the stage, she looked to be at least 5'3 and she had her bangs dyed wine red and the rest of her hair was dyed jet black and she had dark brown eyes that almost seemed black.

"Can I help you?" She asked her voice deep but light at the same time her accent American but with an almost Russian? Tone to it.

"Yes, excuse me miss but why are you here?" Kyoya asked.

"We were told we could set up the set for the new show my friends and I are starting" She replied with an almost confident air about her.

"This is the host club my dear you may have the wrong room" Tamaki said in a gentle manly tone and one of his expressions he used to woo the guests and he kissed her hand.

"Whats wrong with him does he need to be at a mental home or something?" She asked with a look that said she was disgusted with his expression and antics as she took back her hand.

Tamaki went into the corner sulking and crying and the twins laughed.

"I like her boss" Kaoru said laughing.

"Yeah she got boss man over there good" Hikaru said also laughing.

"Anyways miss maybe you have the wrong room?" Kyoya said.

"Nope I don't think so if this is the Host Club" She said with a slight smirk.

"HEY KIRA, HORMONE, LILY, SHIKI, AUTUMN SHIFT YOUR ARSES OUT HERE!" She yelled.

"COMING YUKO!" some other people yelled from behind the stage.

They walked into the room on the stage hopping off of it and walking over to there friend.

There were three girls and one boy.

"Oh my gosh… it's really them!" A girl with blond hair that had streaks of many shades of green in it and dark blue eyes squealed.

She was at least 4'9.

"Okay guys shall we tell them?" Yuko asked with a smirk.

Her friends nodded there heads like crazy.

"Were not from this world in our world you're an Anime and Manga and we all started imagining about cool it'd be to be in you're world even for a short amount of time and start a show!" A girl with black, red and blond dyed hair said.

"And since it's all on a website called Fanfiction reviewers (Readers) can review dares and questions for you guys and it can be fore more than one of you guys it doesn't have to be just one!" The only boy in the group added.

"So that's why were here!" Yuko said.

"Okay guys I'll introduce you to my crew! Okay there's Kira the girl with the short black, red and blond hair with a fringe covering her left eye, Lily is the one with blond hair with green streaks and dark blue eyes, Hormone is the one with long dirty blond hair with Harry potter glasses and a British accent, Autumn is the one with long dark brown hair that has a single purple streak and dark brown eyes, then there's Shiki the shorty with short light brown hair with a black streak in his bangs." Yuko said in one sentence.

"And this idgit here is Yuko our fearless leader" Shiki said.

Yuko whacked Shiki on the back of his head harder than she probably should have and said.

"Don't mind him"

"Okay now let's get back to work" Yuko said.

"Um, excuse me but you can't just do this!" Haruhi said.

"Hey! Were the one's who voted on doing this in either One Piece or Death Note Lily and Autumn are the ones who started crying over being the only ones who voted for this place so we have the right to" Shiki said.

"Lily, Autumn why not for now you go entertain them with Gangnam style, Moves like Jagger or something like that!" Yuko suggested.

"For now we'll work on the set and listen to what ever we feel like" Yuko said.

"Ooh! Let's listen to Black Vail Brides!" Kira said jumping up and down like a kid on a sugar rush.

Yuko nodded.

"Okay!" Autumn and Lily chirped smiling.

And they skipped away with Lily's laptop and the host club to the storage room which now had couches and chairs.

"The things They do and wear scares me sometimes" Kira said.

The others nodded in agreement. "Okay back to work Kira you work on music for a minute and then we'll continue on with the last few bits of the set like the lights and the rest of the furniture" Yuko said.

"Sweetness" Kira said grinning her famous Cheshire cat smile.

Yuko smiled and then got back to working on something.

"Wait! Let's just take lunch break and let Shiki do the rest of the work!" Kira suggested. "Hey!" Shiki exclaimed dropping a huge set light landing on his foot.

"Dammit!" He cursed under his breath as he hobbled around on one foot holding the other.

**(Meanwhile with Lily, Autumn and the host club)**

"Open Gangnam Style!" Lily's Laptop speakers bleared out.

The host club was gathered around watching the video of Gangnam style and so far they thought it was awesome and it had inspired Tamaki big time.

He randomly pulled black fedora hats out of nowhere and gave one to everyone in the room and made them put them on and he made everyone even Haruhi learn the dance and do it over and over. It was really funny how the twins would mess up Tamaki and make him mad. Lily and Autumn laughed while watching Tamaki chase the twins.

Until the door suddenly opened and Kira popped her head in.

"Were done!" Kira chirped smiling, her Emo appearance made the twins stare at her.

"Yay!" Lily and Autumn exclaimed jumping out of there seats on the couch.

"Why is everyone wearing freaking fedoras? I want a fedora damnit!" Kira said.

Everyone anime sweat dropped.

"OKAY EVERYONE C'MERE PRONTO!" Shiki yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone walked out of the room and Yuko stood there with a smirk.

"Okay everyone its closing time! And so viewers we ask you too send the funniest, best and the craziest dares and questions you have!" Yuko exclaimed to the readers.

The hosts stared at her like she was crazy.

"PEACE OUT PEEPS!" Shiki and Kira exclaimed doing peace signs with there fingers, Hormone shook her head sighing while

Yuko grinned from ear to ear.


End file.
